Magic and Might
by immortalsorcerer
Summary: Hermione Granger has to play a dangerous game and as her parents are kept as hostages she has to help Draco in killing Albus Dumbledore. As Draco and Hermione proceed they notice tiny little facts that show them the greater plans of the dark side. We also have a new character: james William Granger. He is more important than he looks. English is my 2nd language. forgive mistakes
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I have no claims over Harry Potter stories.**_

_**Chapter 1: As if pride was what I wanted**_

There were two hundred portraits in the Malfoy manor and only one was motionless just like its brothers in other great houses. The other motionless portraits had no similarity in people occupying them but in their presence and influence on people. You could sense it for a second that something dark was lurking in these items. However for now they matter very little.

Draco Malfoy shivered as Voldemort jested toward him. "As we can see young Draco has come to age. I believe an assignment will be necessary for you my boy. I give you two choices, pick wisely. First one is a mission with Greyback, attacking a kindergarten perhaps. The second option is attacking a family and bringing them here. Bellatrix will help you with that." Voldemort said taking a sip of his tea. Bellatrix nodded and looked at his nephew. Draco was confused. One choice was killing children and working with that ugly wolf. The other was not much better, it seemed simpler but he had to arrest people and worse he didn't know who they were. Also his aunt was a disturbing factor as she was known for making love with all his mission partners after every single mission if it was a success and he doubted that she would cancel her party because the guest was her god damn nephew.

Bellatrix was on the other hand eager to hear what Draco's choice. She always believed in family first and so she hoped that Draco would choose her, not that filthy hybrid. She smiled as she saw the boys mind. He had his choice now.

"I take the second option." Draco responded to all. Voldemort nodded slowly. "Very well, Fenrir go and see if you can collect more friends. Don't be late in reporting back. I will require it in a week." He smiled as he continued "Draco and Bella, be in my room tonight at 10 o'clock."

That night arrived soon. Narcissa combed his hair and smiled sadly. "I wish I could stop this. You are so young, my poor son." Draco frowned and turned his back to his mother. "I can deal with it mother. I will make us proud." Narcissa shook he head and murmured "_As if pride was what I wanted_."

Draco wanted pride. It was he desired the most and it was fueled with his father's approval before and now the dark lord's. He walked to the master room in the house. Bellatrix was already waiting for him. She grabbed his hand and kissed it gently and Draco did the same. It was an old tradition coming from his grandfathers. It was never told why but they would do it always.

"Draco where ever we go tonight, you will listen to me without asking. If I ask you to leave you leave, if I ask you to kill you kill and if I ask you to abandon me … you do." She said as she smiled.

"Come in." They did as Voldemort ordered. He looked at them and they kneeled. "Tonight if you succeed I will grant you the dark mark. I will give you another mission then." He closed his book and put it away. "Your target is the Granger family. You will bring them all alive and unharmed. Specially the girl since we need her for your next task. Bellatrix tell him the drill."

"You will not use killing curse, only the imperious curse. We will stun them and bring them here. I will take care of the parents and you take the girl, understood?" Bellatrix did not wait for an answer and grabbed his hand and then with a nod from the dark lord they aparatted away.

The warm breeze caressed their faces as they arrived to their destination. They moved quickly and entered easier than expected. They were all sleep. Bellatrix simply stunned them all and suddenly a man came out of something that looked like bathroom. You couldn't see his face but he was old with gray hair and as he came forward they saw him better. He was middle-aged and healthy. His brown eyes looking at Bellatrix while ignoring Draco. "I surrender." He whispered but they could hear it clearly.

"Feeling brave, aren't you?" Draco smirked as he spoke. "Not brave. Calm is the word you seek. I know she can kill me the moment she wants me dead and so I have be calm and rational. Fear won't help me here." The man answered as he kneeled. Bellatrix hit him with the petrificous totalous. "Muggles!" She said and they collected them all. "What is that weird light?" Draco asked. "It's called TV, Muggles entertainment. Diffindo …" and the TV set's glass turned into a million tiny pieces. "Hurry Draco. We must hurry." Bellatrix said as she put a port key on the bodies and attaches them all to it. The all left.

Voldemort was waiting as they arrived. "Good. Take our guests to the dungeons and then you can have your fun Bella, Don't be hard on Draco. It's his first time." Voldemort said as he pointed the door by his hand.

After settling everything down, Bellatrix took Draco to her room. "Now it is time to prize you for your mission tonight." She said as she embedded him. Draco knew what was going to happen but he was surprised as his aunt removed his pants and boxers with bare teeth. Her eyes were filled with passion as he she kissed his member and took it into her mouth. It was sensual and yet disturbing. It was like heaven. Ever sound aroused him more and her curios tongue made him crazier. Bella was good and warm. Many men saw her darker mood usually but Draco was different. He was Family. He was special.

Chapter 2 coming soon. As you see being isn't that good as many think. They are weird.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

Carrow siblings were famous for their cruelty and dark manner, yet there was something everyone ignored about them. They were informative and knowledgeable, always aware of every plan while not showing it. They were Lord Voldemort's eyes and ears among death eaters and played the role of his true spies. The very night Voldemort choose to take Grangers was concurrent with Dumbledore's visit from old Horus Slughorn. He had a very good plan indeed. He had used Dumbledore's distraction and his opportunities. Now he had to hurry since he had little time.

"Wormtail. Bring our latest guests to my room and fetch Carrows too." He said with a cold voice. He needed the rat to fear him more. Why? Even he didn't know it himself. Perhaps he felt owning his life to… He drifted his thoughts out and tried to breath. Crows came a minute later after the Grangers.

"Master" They said as they kneeled before him.

"Did the old man accept that fool's offer?" Voldemort asked.

"He did as you predicted. He had the boy with himself." Alecto answered. He was calm and at ease. Voldemort liked that about him. He was a woman serving with pride and not fear.

"Good. Would you please open your eyes Miss Granger I am getting tired with your pretense. Sit, now!" Voldemort ordered and saw her rise and sit on the ground, shaking. He patted her head and had the pleasure to see her eye widen with more fear. Reading her mind was easy. All she had in her mind was a wish for quick death.

"Do not fear Miss Granger I have other plans than killing you." He saw her confusion. Young people were so simple. "I know you fear death but what you fear more is to witness you family's death and have to live alone." He smiled as she got paler. He continued after a few seconds "But you don't need to worry about that because if you accept my offer I shall merciful toward your family and you, however if you decide on declining or worse betraying me, I shall kill your parents and all family you have, in front of you forcing you to watch every single death and then my death eaters will have their way with you until your mudblood womb explodes, now do you want that?" He smiled evilly as she shook her head violently. "good… Then listen carefully. You are going to have the honor to join my death eaters and bear my mark on your hand. You will be given one mission that will include killing someone… don't worry he is not a friend of yours; he is a great annoyance though that I want removed. Can you guess my target Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded as she cried. "Well?" Voldemort asked as he already knew her answer. "Albus Dumbledore" She said and cried harder.

"You are truly bright my dear. Draco Malfoy has to kill the old fool you see. It is some sort of punishment for Lucius, to see his son fail again just like him and you know even though I enjoy Draco's failure I really want Dumbledore dead. Here is where you step in. You kill him and bring Draco back safe and sound as the good little death eater you are. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded and voiced a broken "Yes m-my lord" She had stopped crying. She was far more hopeless than that.

"By the way here is one little catch. You must find a way to smuggle some of my death eaters into Hogwarts without being jeopardized. Let Draco handle this and only help him if it is absolutely necessary. Also I will only contact you so Draco knows who the boss is. Go and feed your parents. They look so weak." Voldemort looked at the fourth member of the family as he was staring at him. "Mr. Knight I suggest you stop staring at me or there will be consequences." Voldemort hissed as he ordered Amicus to get prisoners back to their cells except Hermione.

"Miss Granger you start your training with me tomorrow. I'll teach you and Occlumency and dueling." Voldemort stated as he left the room.

The next morning a horrible accident was reported. A house in White street London was burned to the ground caused by a mistake of the family. They had left the TV set on and the devise had come to bursting due to the unusual heat of the lamp. It seemed like a simple but sad accident. The family was rescued and they were now in hospital.

It took little effort to distract Dumbledore. Alecto Carrow simply used a confusion spell over every single person present at the scene, including poor Dung who would give false info to the headmaster. Then she picked a near hospital and did the same procedure over there. It was flawless. Well until the chosen patients stayed in coma.

Lord Voldemort started teaching Hermione right after making sure that no one would suspect her being missing. Her little magically formed clone was far better than his expectations. He stood in front of her the next they after Alecto's setup.

"Miss Granger, you are a witch, aren't you?" Voldemort asked as his red ignited eyes pierced into Hermione's eyes. She remained silent so he knew he had to force her to answer. Wordlessly he cast agony and pain at her and was rewarded by a violet scream.

"Yes I am. Aaah… it hurts-hurts-hurts … please stop it." Hermione pleaded and so he stopped.

"Every answer has a prize for you my dear. You have a great potential but sadly your emotions are blocking your power. What you should do? You must control them. I mean all of them including love, anger, happiness and guilt. I want you to be in control. Draco will lose his concentration during the mission and I want you to be the leader and take the matters at hands when necessary. If Draco fails you must finish the old man yourself." Voldemort took a step backwards and raised his wand. "We start with occlumency."

Voldemort was merciless. Every wand movement was swift and powerful. Hermione could feel her mind being torn apart. It didn't take long until she managed to resist and pull put. His attacks accelerated but she fought harder. Voldemort was enjoying this; she could almost feel excitement in his mind or was it her mind? A paralyzing fear took her as she felt him inside herself. It was as horrible as Harry's description of it. She was possessed by him.

"_Cast me out. NOW!" _Hermione tried but she couldn't. "_To fight me you must be as vicious as me, cruel like me and cold like Me."_ Hermione felt hatred lighting up inside her stomach it was powerful and resenting. It was like fire. Hermione heard a fatal scream and saw Voldemort lying in front of her.

"GOOD. Many less talented wizards like Severus try to hide their feelings but you and I control them Miss Granger." He stood up like he was not casted out by her only a minute ago. "Yet you are week. I want you to rest and we start tomorrow."

Miles away from Hermione Granger, Severus Snape had informed Dumbledore of her situation.

"Is she all right Severus? Does he intend to damage her?" Albus asked as he looked extremely concerned.

"Not exactly headmaster. Only Carrow siblings have the authority to get close to her and her family. The dark lord of course wastes a considerable amount of time on them. In the morning he meets with the know-it-all and in the dueling chambers. After a couple of hours she is transferred to her room which is a small unused washing room in west wing." Severus said without showing any specific emotion.

"What is she like when she comes out?" Albus asked with a stern look.

"Sad and tired, I don't believe he hurts her physically but she also never cries and that is what they usually do. The _victims_ I mean." And for the first time Albus could see his concern.

"Do you believe he is interested in her emotionally?" Albus asked as he was afraid he would confirm his fear.

"If you mean sexually, No but he keeps saying that she is going to return to Hogwarts. He also asked about her from me. He was satisfied with her grades and strength but he was angry at me when I described her as an insufferable know-it-all who she is." Snape answered and stood. "Are you alright Albus? You look like ash."

"Nothing important Severus, you just keep your eyes on young Draco. Has he started practicing Occlumency yet?" He asked trying to divert Severus by his question.

"Yes he has. Bellatrix is teaching him that among other things." Severus looked a little uncomfortable.

"Ah I see. I believe she hasn't changed since her time here with us. I remember discovering her and Lucius in the head's bathroom. When I asked her why? She answered because it was fun. Has she involved Draco with such matters?" Dumbledore looked sad as Snape nodded positively. "I am going to be out for personal reasons my boy. in the case that something happens, inform me by the Galleon." And he walked to the chimney and continued: "And before I forget, I must inform you that I have accepted your offer to take the defense class this year. I have found a replacement for your ex-job. I believe you are familiar with Horas Slughorn." Dumbledore didn't give Severus to ask anything and disappeared in a green flash off fire.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone. I'm glad to write again. Someone asked if Hermione turns evil or not. Well she is not going to be EVIL but she will be a good person who will be playing Evil because she has to. Hermione will be a true friend for Harry and Ron but she has to protect her parents too and that will hurt her the most because she has to betray her friends and Dumbledore. Don't judge about the story so soon._

Chapter 3: THE MARKING

As Hermione Jane Granger was learning to keep her mind shut in front of Dumbledore, Harry James Potter was sitting in front of the imposter Hermione Granger who actually was Nora Bergman. Hermione looked unharmed but Harry knew something was wrong. Dumbledore had suggested that Hermione would stay in coma until her mind could deal with the incident. There was something that annoyed Harry. The moment he had touched her she had changed for a second but it was there. Harry remembered how Voldemort had tricked his mind. Could this be a trick to drive him to madness? Or was it real? Harry took Hermione's Hand and suddenly a chill went down his spine and he saw it. It was like a flash of light and Hermione disappeared and he could see a girl with blonde hair and extremely pale face. Shock of this made him to pull his hand away and scream. Instead of a nurse Albus Dumbledore himself entered.

"Harry my boy what happened?" Albus asked as he waved his wand to investigate the room.

"Proff- professor, it was Hermione. When I touched her she changed." Harry said with such a low voice that it surprised him that Headmaster managed to hear it.

"Ah… May I help you to get up Harry? That's my boy. Here, sit Harry. Now what you exactly saw that made you scream?" He asked genteelly.

"That girl is not Hermione. I saw her _changing_. She is someone else." Harry could yell right away but he saw something in Dumbledore's face that silenced him. Headmaster aimed his wand to the door and it was shut.

"What you saw Harry, you may never speak about it to anybody not even with Miss Granger. You are right that is not Miss Granger but no one must find out that we know that because it might endanger Miss Granger's life. We believe that Voldemort has her and he wants to use her to get information from you and the order. You must act normal when you see her no matter how much odd she behaves…" Harry interrupted "What do you mean? Why Her? Why not someone else?"

"Because she is ideal Harry. She is a cunning muggle-born who possess a great amount of intelligence and power. Plus she has your friendship and trust. She is very like _him_ you know. Their minds are very similar and their goals are almost same. They both want power. However Miss Granger understands love and that is the thing that differs her from Voldemort."

"The first time I saw Hermione she said she wants to be in Gryffindor because… because you were in it." Harry said and saw the old man sighing.

"Yes Harry. She belonged to Ravenclaw but chose Gryffindor because she believed she could find power in there." Harry could not believe it. Dumbledore had already considered her lost.

"Professor, I don't believe the girl who invented SPEW would like to dominate the world. She is good and she will remain good." With these words Dumbledore's eyes sparked again.

"I hope you are right. If you are right she will tell you everything." Dumbledore said and sat on a chair to think.

William James Granger was staring at his grandchild. "Are you OK honey bear?" he asked. She looked like hell. She was almost broken.

"I'm fine grandpa. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled at him. He looked like a homeless guy. Her poor grandfather was here because of her, just because they had to be a part of magical society. What brought her hope was his courage. He was not afraid at all. It was … weird. Why was he brave? Why he could easily deal with such a situation? It was like he knew this place, knew this people, like he was the safest man on the planet.

"Grandpa why aren't you afraid?" Hermione asked.

"I never fear anything. Emotions like fear make you weak. I do not fear death or torture. I have always survived and I have only lost one battle of many so I can count on winning this time." His words confused her more. He continued "Don't bother honey bear. You'll get used to it."

"How I can get used to this? I have to … I have to be evil and I don't want to." Hermione said whining. She had a terrible pain in head.

"You can choose between bad and worse. _You can be an evil in your own image or an evil in somebody else's chains_. I would take the first one you know, at least you are free. However freedom requires its price." Mr. Granger said peacefully, his voice calm and strong. "But that does not mean we are supposed to be free to gain our goals. Freedom is a state of mind after all."

"We are chained to the ground…" Hermione began to protest but Mr. Granger interrupted.

"And we must use this situation to our benefit. You are a loser only when you stop trying."

Upstairs Lord Voldemort was trying to solve his own problems. When Draco and Hermione would finally leave the manor he could proceed even more. First he would need a reason to keep Mr. and Mrs. Granger away at home while keeping the elder Granger here.

"Come in Bella, I was waiting for you." A second later the door was opened and Bellatrix Lestrange entered as she was afraid and proud at the same time.

"I have already informed you of my plans didn't I?" He asked smoothly.

"Yes my lord and we are proud that you saw…" Bellatrix answered but Voldemort didn't allow her to continue and almost yelled "Yet you and your _sister_ decided to have your own plans. You saw fitting to inform a brother of yours without my consent. You are lucky I have decided against killing you, my _faithful_ death eater."

"I beg your forgiveness my lord. I shall await any punishment you consider for me. Please forgive this little servant of yours." Bellatrix said in an almost hysteric state.

"I do not wish to punish you Bellatrix. _Nothing_ will change if you go to Snape since I have already informed him of Draco's mission and he already knows that he has to avoid helping Draco in any way. Your cousin and Miss Granger will finish their task or I shall finish them. If anyone interferes I will punish him by death and I will kill your cousin. Do you understand? I have plans to execute and if they don't go as planned then they are not my plans ANYMORE!" Voldemort almost yelled the last word and Crocioed Bellatrix.

"I promise you my lord. You have my total obedience. No one will kill the old man except Draco and the mud-blood. Please don't C…" She did not manage to continue because once again she was under the torture curse. She knew her master was never a forgiving man and she had accepted him as he was.

**1882 Hogwarts **

An atmosphere of excitement was in the air. It was the semi-final duel of the defense tryouts. The witches were exited too see their fiancés' duels. Ariella Webster was standing there watching her _dear _Abraxas preparing to duel Albus Dumbledore.

"Relax Rax honey. You can win this." Ariella said.

"Yeah… well you are not the one fighting against him." Abraxas said angrily while checking his wand for the last time.

"It's not like winning is a possibility. Dumbledore is as strong as Will himself." Cygnus Black said as he approached the couple. "But since I believe in miracles I will consider a chance for you Abraxas."

"I will not fail. I will fight with Knight himself."

"Will you Abby?" A young man said as he came out of shadows. "Then I expect you to be able to handle this battle easily. Can you do that?"

"Will! What are you doing here? Have you come to watch my match?" Abraxas said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I have come to watch _the_ match. I wish you an entertaining and successful duel my friend. Fight well Abraxas and make Slytherin proud." Knight said with a small and kind smile.

"Actually he is here since he won his semi-final duel so he has to fight the winner of _your_ match Abraxas. I suppose if you win you can truly face Will. For your information Longbottom lasted 10 seconds." Alphard Black said as he was in the corner.

"Why don't you come here and watch Abraxas and Dumbledore dueling Al?" Cygnus asked.

"Oh that won't be necessary at all, I have already watched a similar one ten minutes ago. I'm more interested in the final duel." Alphard responded.

"Don't be rude Al. come and watch our friend's duel. Sorry for my brother's attitude Abby." Cygnus said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling me Abby?" Abraxas said with rage.

"It suits you well Abby. Last night I almost mistook you with Anna Karkarova. I almost …" Cygnus stopped as Will raise his hand.

"Let Abraxas fight and judge then.

****The next Chapter we have Hermione and Draco receiving the dark mark. Who is interested in the final duel?****


End file.
